pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BET004: Partners Reunited Once More
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. Synopsis Honō, Grovyle and Totodile are being ambushed by Dusknoir and his servants, the Sableye. Celebi uses her power to transport them into the past, at her own cost. Back in the present, Grovyle goes to find the Time Gears, while Totodile and Chimchar visit the Guild. Chapter Plot Dusknoir makes it clear Chimchar, Grovyle and Totodile will be executed; there is nowhere to run nor hide. Seeing Primal Dialga, Chimchar is certain it is the one that made this land wrapped in darkness. Dusknoir confirms this, as Primal Dialga created this land - there is no way they can win against it. Grovyle confirms this, knowing they will be defeated in an instant. Dusknoir thinks it is wise to surrender, but Chimchar uses Flamethrower, hitting Primal Dialga, who retaliates. Chimchar dodges, while Totodile asks Honō if he is all right. Grovyle hears the word "Honō" and starts wondering. Dusknoir laughs, showing Chimchar was a human, whose partner was Grovyle. Grovyle realizes Dusknoir is correct, as he did have a human as a partner. Chimchar remembers he was a human, but nothing else than that, making Grovyle shocked. Chimchar realizes he was a human from the future and had Grovyle as his partner. Dusknoir, however, is pleased they are both here, since Primal Dialga can erase them both from existence, since they are threatening to change history. Dusknoir sends his Sableye to attack them, but Chimchar grabs Totodile and Grovyle, then orders Celebi to take them as distant into the past as possible. Chimchar, Totodile and Grovyle disappear, but Primal Dialga roars, breaking Celebi's powers. Dusknoir is not pleased by Chimchar, who, even as a Pokémon, still tries to oppose Dialga's power. Chimchar chides Dusknoir, thinking he wouldn't be so confident if Dialga did not protect him so much. Dusknoir decides to punish Chimchar by using Thunder, but Celebi takes the hit. Celebi orders them to go into the past, claiming she will be fine. Celebi has trust in them changing the history. Chimchar thanks Celebi for saving them and enters the portal with Totodile and Grovyle, while Celebi gets attacked by Sableye. Elsewhere, Chimchar, Grovyle and Totodile wake up. Totodile and Chimchar go to tell others what they saw, but Grovyle stays out, since he is a criminal in this world. Totodile shows a cave, where he lived before joining the Wigglytuff Guild. Grovyle claims they have to take the Time Gears and go to the Hidden Land and place them inside the Temporal Tower. Later, during the night, Grovyle visits Totodile, who has been thinking about the future. Grovyle feels Totodile is scared. Totodile admits he was thinking how can he save the world and if he thought of that before joining the Wigglytuff Guild, he'd be running away. Grovyle notices Totodile's treasure rock. Totodile replies it is his treasure relic, which he keeps by himself and together with Honō, it makes him brave enough to stand up and fight. Grovyle understands what Totodile means, but is not pleased that Honō will do whatever he likes. They both laugh, seeing it may be true. The morning sun rises up and Chimchar wakes up. Grovyle explains they should separate each other, to increase effectiveness. Chimchar understands and decides to go with Totodile to learn more about the Hidden Land. Before leaving, Grovyle admits he is glad to see his old partner, Honō, again, even if in a different for. Chimchar and Totodile leave and soon see the Wigglytuff Guild. Bidoof falls down from the hill and meets up with Chimchar and Totodile. Bidoof is glad to see them, but shows them something. They arrive to the Guild and greet its members, who are shocked and very worried. Chimchar and Totodile do not understand, so Bidoof shows them the surroundings: everything has been stopped in time. Gallery Category:Blazing Exploration Team chapters